


Cursed Bellyache

by IvoryRaven



Series: Tomarry/Harrymort one-shots [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Belly Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Fetish, M/M, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Stomach Ache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23832988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvoryRaven/pseuds/IvoryRaven
Summary: Tom casts a curse on Harry and has fun with it.Harry enjoys it too, in the end.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: Tomarry/Harrymort one-shots [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684411
Comments: 9
Kudos: 149





	Cursed Bellyache

Potter was fidgety. No doubt the spell Tom cast on him was taking effect.

The Granger girl and Weasley boy fussed over his pale face, but Potter, as Tom knew he would, brushed them off.

Oh yes. He’d come to Tom. He’d need him.

Potter’s robes contained something Tom was desperate to see, but the thick black fabric draped over him, making it impossible to tell what had changed.

Tom knew something’d changed. Potter’s waxen, sweaty face and attempts to subtly soothe his belly made it clear.

That belly must hurt.

Tom had made it so. Even as Potter tried to eat dinner, every bite the boy forced down multiplied in his stomach, expanding to take even more space. He wondered how badly Potter’s petite frame was taking the burden.

Potter rubbed his belly again, face pinched. He gave up on dinner with a barely concealed wince, and took off towards the nearest exit. He would have been running, but he was waddling - as if his center of gravity had changed, as if his belly pained him but he couldn’t lean forward to soothe it because it was blocking him.

Tom’s arousal grew at the thought of what must be happening to the boy’s insides.

He got up, too, and as hastily as he could without being too obvious, went after Potter.

He was easy to find, leaning against the wall with a hand pressed against the front of his robes.

“Potter,” said Tom, leaning in, his eyes caressing the boy’s figure. It was mostly hidden, but he wondered… what would be there if he pressed down on the hand the boy had clutched to where his stomach must be?

“Riddle,” Potter gasped, letting out a moan. “I - ahhh - don’t know - oohh - why you’re here.”

Tom reached out, greedy for the feel of Potter’s overinflated belly. “To help you, of course,” he said, barely managing to keep his voice smooth. “As Head Boy, I have a private room,” he said. “You don’t want to look like this in front of other students, do you?”

Potter moaned again. “You don’t - owww - know that.”

Tom’s eyes swept over him again. “How about you start by just showing me, hmm?”

Potter nodded, and Tom reached out to support him. Sliding his hands across Potter’s heavy black robes, he found the swollen mass upsetting the boy, and smiled in satisfaction.

“It hurts,” Potter groaned. Tom could tell. Even swaddled in fabric as it was, the belly was letting out ominous rumbles.

Tom wrapped an arm around Potter’s waist, the other going under the bulge of his waistline and supporting the heavy belly.

“Ohh,” Potter moaned, a fart escaping him.

Tom’s cock twitched. “How much does it hurt?” he asked.

“It hurts so bad!” Potter groaned, rubbing his hands across the sides of the still-growing belly. Potter’s predicament was becoming more obvious, his belly was now visibly pushing out of the robes he wore. Tom ran his hand up the bulge, enjoying the feel of the over-stuffed mass straining against Potter’s clothes.

Tom helped Potter to his room. Potter went to curl up on the bed, but Tom reached out to stop him.

“Strip,” he commanded.

“Wh-what?”

“Strip,” said Tom again. “I wish to see you.”

Potter looked uncertain, but did as Tom asked. As soon as the robes fell off Tom almost came in his pants from the sight, but just barely restrained himself.

Triangles of flesh burst through Potter’s white shirt. His swollen belly emerged from his trousers and was barely contained within the strained shirt.

When Potter undid the buttons, showing his stuffed belly in all its glory, Tom couldn’t help but run his hands all over it.

“Tell me how much it hurts,” he demanded.

Potter’s hands joined him, rubbing the swollen and stuffed stomach. “It hurts so bad,” he whimpered. “My stomach, it hurts so much, like there’s a beast in it, ohhh, ow, but there isn’t, I just ate so much, ah, ah, ah! Oww, I ate too much, it hurts…”

“You’re so big, aren’t you?” Tom asked. “You’re huge.”

“I am,” Potter agreed, wrapping his arms around Tom’s neck. “I’m huge. Keep - yes! Keep rubbing there, it hurts so bad, I’m going to explode. Ah, my stomach! Oh, it hurts worse, it’s still getting worse!”

“But you like it, don’t you… Harry?” Tom asked, his hand brushing against Potter’s - or Harry’s - erection.

Harry smiled through the pained expression on his face. “I do like it,” he said. “It hurts and I like it.”

“Of course you do,” said Tom, kneading Harry’s tormented stomach, laying him down on his bed. “Otherwise, you wouldn’t let me do this!” He slapped Harry’s hugely swollen belly, eliciting a pained whimper from the Gryffindor.

Tom wasn’t sure what he liked more: the power he held over Harry, or the bulging belly Harry sported. Harry’s skin was stretched tight over his abused organ, his belly so large that even if he tried he couldn’t wrap his arms around it.

Harry was helpless, needy. His heavy, food-filled belly kept him pinned on his back. Tom shook the belly, marvelling at how hard and cramped it was. The belly gargled and sloshed. Harry moaned.

Tom rubbed circles into Harry’s belly, poking fingers in every now and then to listen to the loud protests the overfull organ made. He cancelled the curse; he didn’t really want Harry to explode, after all. 

But Harry would still have a killer of a tummy ache.

Harry groaned. “It hurts so bad!”

“It must hurt,” Tom said. “You’re so big you can barely move. Completely under my control.” To illustrate his point, he slapped Harry’s belly, harder than he had before.

Harry cried out. “Ow! Ahhh, ahhh, ahhh, hurts…”

Tom rubbed the spot he’d slapped softly, to soothe away the pain. He had caused Harry’s distress and he would eradicate it.

And in between, it was his to enjoy.

Harry’s tormented belly let out a low growl and a series of high-pitched gargles. Harry’s dick was straining against his trousers. Tom released it, and flipped Harry over.

Harry moaned at the sudden weight of all his body pressing onto his belly. “Kneel,” Tom commanded, and Harry did. His tight pink hole was in the air, and his belly was still pushing into the bed.

“Fill me up even more!” Harry begged. “Do it now!”

Tom obliged. Harry’s hole was tight, and his insides gargled every time Tom pushed in. It didn’t take long before Harry orgasmed, squirting the underside of his massive belly and coating it in sticky strings. The orgasmic tightening of Harry’s hole was enough to send Tom spinning into climax, his seed spurting into Harry and filling his belly up even more.


End file.
